Chapter 3 of Main Story
Main Series - Rings Of Halo - Chapter 3 POV:Violet High Finished Me and Summer barely made it to class. The teacher decided to let us in, even though we were a few minutes late. After our classes, we went to the rooftop for lunch. I spotted Aria and Lizz sitting alone. Aria looked ashamed of herself, and Lizz just stared off. I decided to not walk over there, it would be awkward after all. ”Where should we sit? I really don’t want to sit beside Lizz and Aria until they tell us what they’ve been hiding,” Summer finally said. ”Uh, how about..” My voice trailed off as I thought of who we could sit by. It then occurred to me, that I hadn’t seen Lindsay, Velvet, and Maroon in awhile. ”How about over there?” I pointed to the other Dark Elementals, sitting alone peacefully. Summer didn’t look too sure about going over there. “Oh come on! I’m a Dark Elemental too! Pleaseeeeee?” I begged. ”Uh, I guess..” Summer replied reluctantly. We wondered off, until we got to the table. Lindsay waved, and Velvet smiled. Maroon said, “Oh hey Violet! Um, who is she?” He pointed to Summer. I replied, “This is Summer, a friend of mine. I hope you don’t mind!” Velvet shook her head, “Oh no, it’s fine.” Summer looked surprised as the Dark Elementals chatted. It was unusual, I admit. They never talked in class. Though Lindsay barely said a single word, her saying anything at all would surprise most people. Then, Paris called Lindsay over. Lindsay, you see, was a popular student. She hangs out with Paris, for who knows why. I mean, I guess her sister, Lizz, doesn’t hang out with her. It’s strange, but I can’t judge. Me and Xenon never talk, politely at least. Lindsay excused herself by speaking in her calm, almost silent voice, “I‘m sorry, I have to go.” And then she walked off to Paris, who greeted her politely. Why was Paris so nice to her? She always talked to me like some pet, but never once went off on other people, except friends of Lizz and Aria. I never really knew what happened between the two groups, but I never really wanted to know. I didn’t like drama, and I wanted to stay out of their business, but it seems I always get dragged in. “Uh, Violet? You’ve been staring off into space. Hello?” Summer kept waving her hand over my face. ”I’m okay, I’m okay!“ I pushed her hand out of my face, “Just thinking.” ”Right, what were you saying, Velvet?” Summer asked. ”Well, I heard there is going to be another fight. Apparently it’s Xenon Dawning and Rowan Aceheart,” Velvet said, not very amused. ”What’s it about this time?” Summer said, rolling her eyes. ”I heard it was about an argument between them. Xenon said something about Lizz and Aria, and Rowan, being Lizz’s boyfriend, started saying bad things about Paris. There was something about 3:00 this afternoon? Probably when the fight starts,” Maroon replied, his voice sounding as if he didn’t care. But I care! Xenon is in another fight, again. I don’t know what’s up with him lately. “Ugh, this stupid drama!” I spat out. “Look Violet, I know it stupid business, but you can’t really stop it,” Summer said, trying to be polite, but we all knew she hated fights just as much. The bell rang for the next class. ”Well, see you guys later. Maybe at the fight,” Velvet waved goodbye. Summer waved back, “I guess, see ya!” We all walked down to our classes. I thought about the fight all the way through the rest of my classes til it was time to go home. That’s when I see them surrounded by a crowd. The teachers couldn’t see what was going on from behind the school, so no one could stop it unless someone told on the two boys. Then, they started the fight. of Chapter 3 Link back to Main Page Link to next Chapter Category:Main Story